One shots
by bleeb90
Summary: Half Prince & Legend of the Sun Knight one shots. Expect crossovers, as well as one shots focused on one world. If you want to read a sequel on a one shot tell so in a review. First one is a unused chapter of "The legend of whom?"


_Hi guys! _

_You are about to read a chapter I already wrote but couldn't use for my first fanfic: 'The legend of whom?'._

_I didn't post it in that story because I doubted it would really contribute to the story, but I like it too much, so not posting at all wasn't an option. _

_This chapter begins in the week when Lan and her new teammates will enter the glass dome. All the overlords have received a group-diary from Second Life, and they have been invited for a meeting at the head office. In other words: all the overlords will finally meet in real life!_

_..._

Even though Lan met Second Life contacts before, she was nervous once again. Especially after Yu Lian and Lolidragon had ganged up on Prince, and had told him that he (or she, in this case) had to act like Prince, and be very overlord-like. Whatever that was supposed to mean.

Once again Lan silently thanked Einstein because she hadn't been completely lost, and miraculously was on time. GPS rocked. But now she wasn't supposed to be the klutz, but the noble Blood Elf, Prince. She took a deep breath, regained the posture she normally had in-game, and walked into the Second Life building.

...

When Lan walked into the conference room she saw a young office lady studying her perfectly manicured nails. Lan thought the woman was approximately five years her senior. Lan faintly smiled at her, and introduced herself as she would in-game.

"Hi, I'm Prince, I presume you must be Northern Flower?" When the lady looked up from her nails Lan saw her eyes grow big for a moment, but the woman recovered quickly. With an elegant hand-gesture she pointed at her name-tag and gave a small nod. When the woman spoke, Lan couldn't help but notice her voice was very vain.

"Hi Prince, you are absolutely right. I'm Northern Flower, nice to meet you."

Lan gave a small nod.

"The pleasure is all mine."

Somehow, Lan felt as if the exchange wasn't complete. If they were in-game Northern Flower would have definitely put her hand out, waiting for Prince to kiss it. Northern Flower on the contrary, did seem to feel the exchange was complete. She gave Lan a most satisfied smile, after which she sank into thought for a while. After a few moments the woman voiced her question.

"Prince, are you a lesbian?"

Lan blinked. She had been asked before if she was a transvestite, but not if she was lesbian. While she slowly walked towards her seat Lan quickly denied being a lesbian. With curiosity written all over her face she asked Northern Flower how she came up with that question. Now it was Northern Flower's turn to be surprised.

"But the way you introduced yourself... It's flirting."

Lan laughed in response.

"Be the aggressor to make the rules. That's very important to me if I want to keep my chastity as Prince. Since I came here as Prince, rather than the woman I am in real life, unconsciously I adopted the behavior I would have in game."

"You are truly amazing, even without Prince's looks you have the ability to captivate people." Northern Flower showed a genuine smile. Lan couldn't help herself when she unconsciously copied the woman's smile.

"Thank you, Northern Flower."

The moment the Southern Overlord walked into the room Lan immediately recognized him. But the funny thing was, IRL the man was beautiful. Yes, the correct term was undoubtedly beautiful. He was a very feminine man, but had an adult feel to him. Although he did not have the boyish looks Nan Gong Zui managed to surprise everyone with IRL. On the contrary. It was obvious that the slender man in his early thirties knew his androgynous but manly appearance were looks that would be described as intoxicating. His clothes were nicely coordinated and matched his beautiful appearance. For a man he had a very daring haircut. His strangely light colored hair came all the way to his hips.

His face was very appealing in every aspect. His lips were sensual, and his nose was straight. But the eyes were his only body part which Lan recognized him by. They were the same as they were in-game. Big, beautiful eyes with long eyelashes. However, in real life his eyes weren't disgusting at all. They were the cherry on top of the cream and made him very drool-worthy.

Apparently he must have had thoughts that somehow were on par with Nan Gong Zui's when he was in the Creation Room. Clearly he wanted to be a masculine man in-game. _'But why would he possibly want to keep his eyes the same?'_ Lan opened her mouth to ask the question, but Undying Man beat her to it. It was obvious the question had been asked many times before.

"IRL everyone can't shut up about how they like my eyes..."

Lan looked at Undying Man uncomprehendingly.

"But you changed everything else... I truly do not get it..."

Undying Man disregarded her last comment and looked at the two women before he frowned frowned. _'Weren't four of the five Overlords male?'_

Lan immediately understood why he was frowning and tapped on the name tag she wore. The beautiful man didn't manage to keep a straight face.

"_You_ are Prince? Are you really the Bloody Overlord of the Central Continent otherwise known as the Blood Elf?

Lan raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you dare to tell me it is unacceptable for a girl to be coarse or violent. Expected social etiquette was the very reason which has driven me to become a man in-game." Lan's stern words drew a little smile over his sensual lips. He slowly shook his head.

The whole time, Northern Flower hadn't been able to tear her eyes away from Undying Man, it was obvious she only felt the raw emotion of desire. When Lan noticed this, a chill ran down her spine. The look on Northern Flower's face reminded Lan of her fangirls. Unlike Prince's fangirls Northern Flower didn't began to stutter love-sick gibberish. The woman didn't lose her vain, but clear voice.

"I don't get it, your reputation online is far spread, but I imagine you must have your women laying at your feet IRL?"

Undying man looked as if he had to remember something unpleasant.

"With these looks of mine I only get approached by shallow, vain woman and gay men. I thought I'd try to find myself a woman in-game so I'd be sure she wouldn't go for my looks... But that didn't turn out as well as I hoped."

Northern Flower dismissed Undying Man's answer as she looked suspiciously at Lan.

"Are you _sure_ you are not a lesbian? How come you aren't mesmerized by his looks?" The last sentence sounded like a demand, rather than a question.

Lan smiled her icy smile and let so much Blood Elf slip through that Northern Flower couldn't help but involuntary shrink away.

"Have you seen the Infinite Band posters?"

At the mentioning of the Infinite Band Northern Flower recovered instantly of her fear. She nodded eagerly.

"Yes! I love you guys, I even bought your album!"

Lan continued, not letting her Blood Elf demeanor slip.

"You remember the flutist and the guiquin player?"

Northern Flower leaned forward as she nodded eagerly once again. Clearly the woman was dying for any piece of information on the males of the Infinite Band. A bit weird though. Lan was positive there would be web pages filled with personal offline information regarding Min Gui Wen and Zhuo Ling Bin. This pissed her off even more. With a voice capable of freezing the blood in one's veins the Blood Elf spoke again.

"The flutist is a childhood friend of mine. He didn't beautify himself. The guiquin player is my IRL professor and at the moment even private tutor, I see him _at least_ four times a week. He didn't beautify himself as well."

Northern Flower let a bit of jealousy trickle through her face.

"All the more reason to doubt your sexuality!"

Undying Man felt the temperature drop as he saw Prince's Blood Elf look get worse.

"I believe you did meet my twin brother, Feng Wu Qing? Didn't he visit you together with GM Lolidragon when Second Life was online again after it's one month break?"

Northern Flower felt her mouth drop as she heard Lan speak. She fell back into her chair.

"Ah, and when you look in a mirror in-game you see Prince's face... You are immune..."

Lan let her Blood Elf face slide as she heard the door open once again. She didn't recognize the face of the of the man that walked in. She already knew Winter Triumph so she could logically conclude this should be Neurotic. Lan smiled and waved.

"Hi Neurotic, nice to finally meet you offline!" Neurotic's eyes went wide as he saw a young woman act like...

"Prince?" Neurotic exclaimed, while assessing the real life counterpart of his online friend. Lan nodded.

"Once again, thanks for joining my crew, I really appreciate it" Once again Lan caught herself talking in the low, husky voice she had as Prince. Neurotic smiled, finally recognizing his friend.

"Ah, DanDan and I are most honored that we may come along. Even the trip to the Central Continent was beautiful. We really loved it, the glittering water, the seagulls... Ah, and how the sails wave in the wind... I truly couldn't get enough of it. And it will only get better! How will it be like in there..? I am so curious..." Lan couldn't help but smile at Neurotic's almost nonexistent ability to get to the point.

"I can't wait either."

Both Undying Man and Northern Flower looked curious.

"What are you guys planning?" Undying Man looked a bit sad, as if he'd been left out.

"We'll get to that later" The speaker was still in the doorway. It was Long Shui Han whom had answered, before anyone else got a chance. She was closely followed by her father and Winter Triumph. At the sight of Shui Han Undying Man shot up.

"Lolidragon!" It was clear he liked her just as much offline as he did online. Shui Han frowned and looked at his name-tag.

"Undying Man?" Amazement was evident in her voice. Having a gorgeous boyfriend didn't refrain Shui Han from boldly staring at eye-candy when the chance was available. Quickly amazement changed in a whole other emotion altogether. With a frown Shui Han began to speak.

"Why did you-" Undying Man knew what was coming and answered her as he had answered Lan before.

"IRL nobody can shut up about how they like my eyes. It was only logical to..." Undying Man sighed. No doubt he regretted his choice because his looks were set in stone. He spoke to her again.

"Lolidragon, what are you doing here, I understand this was a meeting where overlords were invited exclusively?" Northern Flower nodded quickly. Seeing another beautiful woman meant potential rivals.

Shui Han read the situation and answered before anybody else got the chance to say anything.

"Pleased to meet you, overlords of all the Second Life continents. Before you stands Game Master Lolidragon, IRL am I known as as Long Shui Han, heiress to Long enterprises, with it's more famous daughter company called _the Second Life company_. Since you all are sitting here I gather you are familiar with _the Second Life company_?" Sarcasm was evident in her voice. It was clear Yang Ming's behavior had rubbed off on her.

Shui Han's father tapped his daughter lightly on her shoulder and said:

"I am happy to see you have backbone within the company. You'll need it. However, this backbone should be used while dealing with your executives or other companies. Not with clients." He gently pushed her aside and threw a smile at the five overlords which now were all seated.

"Welcome. I am most pleased to see the five of you have managed to squeeze time into your schedule on such short notice. Before we get down to business I would like to thank all of you for your contribution to the gameplay of Second Life. Yet it is the gameplay which led us to the decision to invite you, the key players, on such short notice." Director Long's welcome speech earned frowns from all the overlords. He threw them a smile that told them he was not to be trifled with and went on.

"As you all have read in those travel diaries you received, you are invited because Second Life is considering major game-play changes with the hope of regaining the players we have lost last year. This is relevant to you because our in-game economy depends on the amount of players. What we are planning to change in the game-play is the location of the continents itself. We are considering to pull them closer to each other. We are planning to place them on a day's distance."

Winter Triumph shot up in shock.

"That means the traveling distance will be cut by six days?"

Director Long nodded. Winter Triumph immediately understood the long term implications and began to grin like a true shark. By knowing Yu Lian, Lan had the feeling she could make an educated guess why Winter Triumph seemed almost euphoric.

"Winter Triumph, why do you think this change will be such a lucrative one?" The other three overlords didn't seem to catch on that quick, but tried to follow Winter Triumph and Prince's conversation regardless.

Winter Triumph nodded at Prince approvingly.

"I understand why Yu Lian is fond of you. You catch on quick on this stuff."

Prince slowly shook his head.

"No, I don't, but I know how the two of you think. So why is it beneficial for us?"

"People are able to travel to continents, even if they don't have lot's of money. People will travel to other continents in order to fight bosses they don't have on their continent of their birth. They want to try different cultures, eat different foods. People can easily travel to their IRL friends or the friends they have made by now in _the World_, or _Life_ without the trouble of being separated by vast amounts of water. And because the travel time is shorter, people actually might like traveling. Because it is boring to be out on the water for seven days. There might even be people who spare themselves the costs of a boat ticked by having a flying pet or object to travel by. This means they have more money to spend in our cities."

Lan gave everything Winter Triumph just said a good thought.

"Doesn't that mean I'll be exploited by Yu Lian and will have to tour with the Infinite Band throughout all the continents of Second Life?"

Winter Triumph looked as if she had lost her mind.

"Of course it does. And for the record, I want to be the first to book the Infinite Band on another continent than the Central, and I want you to play in every major city I own." With eyes gleaming Winter Triumph was looking at Prince eagerly. It was truly fearsome. Instantly it dawned upon Lan why Winter Triumph had been compared to Asura several times.

Shui Han immediately intervened before Lan had the time to reject this idea.

"I, Lolidragon, manager of the Infinite Band will happily discuss the details of the concerts when we will be online. An excellent idea of you to bestow a travel diary on the overlords, Prince. Really splendid. Ah, Winter Triumph, please do note that the Infinite Band will be on a short brake starting next Tuesday. The soonest time the Infinte Band will be able to preform is at least three months from now. Though I can assure you, it should be a spectacular show." Once again Shui Han was an invincible smiling a sales-smile. It was clear Winter Triumph could appreciate this way of business.

"All right, we'll discuss this further online."

"Erm... May I interrupt?" Undying Man sounded a bit frustrated.

"I have no idea what is going on. What is happening, and why does it look like Northern Flower and I are the only ones that don't know what's going on?!"

Shui Han's father was the one to speak up, in order to make sure nothing would escalate.

"Prince is leaving together with Neurotic and other assembled team members into the world of the _Legend of the Sun Knight_. I presume you all are familiar with the tv show? However, it is above me why Winter Triumph knows about this event, could you elaborate this, Winter Triumph?"

The latter didn't miss the authority and displeasure in the tycoon's voice and began to speak quickly.

"My employer's child will enter the dome. Since I am in charge of the security concerning this child it is only natural I know. For that matter, it appears that the fiancé of my trusted colleague and good friend will also enter the dome. For the last two weeks she has been behaving more and more out of character. Since I didn't know what was wrong, and how badly it might interfere with her work, I questioned her yesterday. It didn't take long before she was crying out the whole story. The story that her husband-to-be would be three, maybe even eight in-game years without her. Something about how she initially forced him to go... And how she was already devastated by the idea of not seeing him for 'only' a month. I forced her on a vacation because there was no way she would be productive, and of course, she ought to be with her fiancé at a time like this."

Director Long shook his head in amazement.

"Such a small world. I never knew you were the 'annoying, scary man' my employees have been whining about. You've brought them to tears with your insistence on all that endless list of security." Mister Long immediately received a glare form Winter Triumph at the word 'endless' in combination with 'security'. He spoke again to assure Winter Triumph.

"Yes, yes, I can assure you, they will be very safe. I would have put my own daughter in there to prove my point, if it wasn't for the fact that she is actively learning about all our enterprises and for the fact that she is responsible for coordinating the insane amount of GM's we currently have."

This conversation was stalemate and everyone present knew it. Northern Flower was the one to try and break through the tension in the air by trying to get back to the original topic.

"If the continents come to lie closer to each other, we should be aware of people uniting in order to conquer one of or maybe all our continents. I strongly advise we work together in order to establish order and maintain peace. If one of our continents should be under attack we should aid each other. This is essential. Especially if people are aware that some of our overlords are offline for a certain amount of time. Can't we make some sort of alliance or something? Prince is already friends with Neurotic, and well acquaintanced with Undying Man and she seems to know Winter Triumph as well... And I heard you guys had a meeting in the Central Continent before. I guess we could all use Prince as our common ground... Except, _we_ don't have anything in common, Prince. Therefore, I propose an in-game arranged marriage. We'll both live our lives on our own continents, but we will have alliance. What do you think?"

Northern Flower actually managed to blink with complete innocence at Prince, or rather... The woman that owned Prince's avatar. Lan was flabbergasted. What was up with _that_?

"Did you ask if I were a lesbian because you planned to coerce Prince in arranged marriage before you found out I was a woman? Would you feel appalled if you knew the person playing Prince, your husband to be would be a woman and find you attractive?"

Northern Flower almost purred in delight.

"Oh my, ain't you good in social skills. You _must_ be my sixth husband, _pretty please?_"

Shui Han made a sour face.

"Pretty please? What the hell? Prince is an idol! Marriage will make him a lot less popular. We want him to allure both man and woman to come back to Second Life. We want to give them the illusion they might actually have a chance. Marriage is out of the question!" Everybody looked shocked at Shui Han's fall out.

Shui Han looked angry at Lan.

"And you, being an idol you must make out with each band member on stage. It'll sell like hotcakes."

Shui Han snickered at Lan's skeptical and confused look.

"I hear so much whispers about complaints that the only pictures of you kissing Ice Phoenix or Fairsky are only pictures on our website. And _everybody _simply loves your yaoi act with Wicked and Gui."

Lan groaned.

"Lolidragon. Fairsky is still mourning over her NPC husband's gruesome death. Ice Phoenix and Fan are finally becoming a healthy couple, and I... Wicked gave up on me, finally. And don't get me started about Gui. That's all in the past."

Shui Han pouted at Lan's stern response.

"Spoilsport..."

"So, do you still want to marry me?"

"..."

It was Winter Triumph's tact that saved the day.

"Well, Northern Flower, if it is about marrying in order to create alliances, it shouldn't matter too much which overlord you'll marry."

"How so?"

"Well, you said everyone has got something in common with Prince, didn't you?"

"Yes...?"

"Prince and I have mutual friends, Prince and Neurotic were friends even before the NPC revolt, and when Prince and Undying Man got to know each other with the NPC revolt they always kept in contact. At least, that's what I heard from your team mates. Isn't that right, Prince?"

Neurotic looked panicked.

"I'm not available! DanDan and I love each other exclusively. We have a monogamous realtionship. Mono!"

Northern Flower watched from Winter Triumph to Undying Man to if they were serious.

"You don't think I'd suggested this if I didn't see benefits in such arranged marriage? I'm in for it." Winter Triumph was dead serious.

Undying Man smiled.

"You said you heard of my reputation. I'm still looking for an in-game wife."

For a moment she closed her eyes to think. She opened them, and showed a sly smile.

"Undying Man, if you date me IRL, I will marry you in-game!"

"So do you date your other five in-game husbands as well?"

"Oh no, that's only in-game! Because I now know you offline, I wouldn't mind being your wife online; as long as you are willing to date me IRL."

"Ok, I know enough. So, where do you want to go after this meeting?"

"Let's go to the tea house!"

Not willing to listen to more of the happy chattering of the new couple, Winter Triumph clapped in his hands.

"I'd say that's a deal done. So, where are you going to hold the wedding? Since the both of you are overlords I guess it'll be a huge spectacle?"

Shui Han squealed at the idea she just got.

"Please have your marriage at the Infinite Rhapsody? It'd be awesome! The Infinite Band will play on your wedding! We can give you accommodations in Infinite Castle! What do you say?"

Undying Man looked uncertain.

"Well... Since I'm from the south and you're from the north it doesn't sound too bad, doesn't it, Northern Flower?"

Northern Flower gave a seductive smile.

"I'm only thinking of our date after this meeting. Choose whichever you want."

Undying Man smiled.

"The Infinite Rhapsody it is."

…

_Hi there! _

_Please note I didn't give this story the status 'complete' as I might want to give this one shot a sequel, or add unrelated one shots. The one shots could be Half Prince / Legend of the Sun Knight crossovers, as well as completely Half Prince or Legend of the Sun Knight one shots. _

_What did you think of this one shot? I hope you liked it, and are you more interested in a sequel, or unrelated one shots? Please let me know!_

_Love,  
Bleeb90_


End file.
